1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in the construction of the frame structure of roofs. This invention relates particularly to the construction of a roof frame by use of an adjustable bracket system whereby relatively unskilled workmen can erect a frame structure in a minimum of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof structures have been constructed in various ways, including construction involving precutting and fitting together timber by skilled workmen. Many construction aids have been developed to assist in the computation and precutting of the timbers. Such devices, however, often have been so complicated or expensive that an average workman either could not understand their operation or could not afford them. Such devices, while aiding in the precutting of timber, nevertheless did not generally aid in the actual placement of the precut timbers into the roof structure.
Some prior art roof framing systems seek to avoid any precutting of timber, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,898, but unfortunately involve the use of complex adjustable brackets which themselves might require preadjustment. Such prior art roof framing systems also do not aid sufficiently in the placement of the timbers into the roof structure.